


Alley Cats

by tonystarkhq



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Steve, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hugging, Hurt Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sad Tony, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark - Freeform, Tony Needs a Hug, idk how to use this, kind of college au, protective bruce banner?, steve rogers - Freeform, tony is too generous, tony is too kind, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhq/pseuds/tonystarkhq
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that Steve understood going to sleep hungry and actually took responsibility for his actions that made his hate for the rich grow. Or maybe there was an underlying jealousy, he truthfully wasn’t sure. He was sure on one thing though, that both Stark men alike were horrible people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm not sure if I'll include all the Avengers or not but we'll see ;) I really like reading comments so let me know what you think Hope you enjoy.

Steve 

 

“Anthony Stark, son of billionaire Howard Stark, seems to be at it again with his reckless drinking and many women” the Televisoin screen blasted, showing a video of a young man taking shot after shot and laughing with a crowd of women surrounding him.

 

“Real ass that Stark kid isn’t he?” The man sipping his coffee while reading the morning paper asked Steve. 

 

“Completely” he mumbled whilst wiping the counter down. The kid never took responsibility for anything and boy did it drive Steve mad. Anthony Stark crashes his car into your house? No worries Daddy will take care of it. Stark killed your dog? No problem Daddy will take care of it. It was always like that with the spoiled rich kid and that only caused Steve to hate him. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that Steve understood going to sleep hungry and actually took responsibility for his actions that made his hate for the rich grow. Or maybe there was an underlying jealousy, he truthfully wasn’t sure. He was sure though that both Stark men alike were horrible people.

 

The footage on the tv continued showing different clips of the horrid Stark. His father sold weapons to people who only ever caused destruction, causing them to be very unpopular in the regular world. 

 

Steve brushed off his dark thoughts and continued to serve coffee to customers and take orders down as he looked at the television every now and then, something about it drew him in. He looked at the t.v again before asking a customer what they’d like. The man answered quick and simple. “Can I get a black coffee please”. He wore a baseball cap and dark sunglasses earning him a wierd look from Steve. Only two types of people wore sunglasses indoors blind people or assholes but this customer surprisingly didn’t seem like an asshole. 

 

“Can I get you anything else?” Steve clicked his pen glancing at the young man. 

 

“You can’t turn off the sun can you?” 

 

Steve gave a charming smile as he closed the blinds. “That’s the best I can do” 

 

The customer dragged his hand over his face lifting his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Thank you” he smiled looking up at Steve. His face oozed familiarity but Steve just couldn’t put his finger on it. He left the customer smiling, going to grab his order. 

 

He poored the coffee and decided on giving the customer some toast and honey to help with the obvious hangover, it wouldn’t kill Steve to be nice once in a while. 

 

He placed the toast with a side of butter and coffee. “I didn’t order this” the customer looked up confused.

 

“It’ll help with the hangover” Steve couldn’t help but wink for some reason. 

 

“Thank you” the young man smiled as Steve nodded turning back to the counter.

 

“Hey check that out” Steve’s coworker, Sam, nudged him pointing to the T.V. “Look at how much they pay for a video of that Stark kid doing something stupid. Man I’d be able to actually quite one of my jobs” Steve read the gossip report of thousands of dollars just for a 30 second clip of a drunk teen.

 

“Damn, why would they pay so much to get a video of the loser anyway” Steve spoke up as everyone in the diner was now watching intently and talking about it. 

 

“It’s because if they ruin him, they’ll ruin his father overall ruining Stark industries” the stranger with the glasses spoke, standing up and handing Steve a hundred dollar bill “I’ll take that coffee to go please” he almost whispered grabbing the To go cup Sam gave him and rushing out quickly. 

 

“But your change” Steve followed 

 

“Keep it” he waved off before Steve could thank him.

 

“He gave you 100 dollars for a cup of coffee and toast, man one day that will be me I promise you” Sam laughed as Steve stood in the same spot dumbfounded by the stranger’s comment and actions. “That dude was right though, if they get the public all on the same page about AnthonyStark then it won’t be long till Howard Stark is next” Sam said matterafactly. That’s not such a bad thing after all, Steve thought to himself. Submitting a video would finally teach the Starks that they can’t just live life expecting everyone to wait on their hand and foot. 

 

“Man if I ever get a video of either of them I would submit it without second thought, it’s not even about the money” Steve huffed 

 

“Amen my man amen” Sam smiled as he left to take more orders. For once Steve wasn’t angry at a gossip sight for exploiting innocent celebrities because the Starks deserved this.

 

Throughout the day Steve worked over time as Sam went to catch up with his mom. Clint took over his shift asking why Steve was still working, but he already knew the answer. 

 

“Your mom is she doing better?” Clint asked wrapping his apron around himself and getting ready to lunch rush hour. 

 

“She’s doing good, hospital bill are a pain in the ass but we’ll make it through” Steve smiled sadly.

 

“Let me know if you need anything,alright?” Clint smiled nudging him. 

 

“Of course” 

 

Steve continued his work late into the night. “You’re still here?” Bucky, his roommate smiled as he walked out of the kitchen, taking off his apron.

 

“Yep, needed the extra cash” Steve sighed, he much rather be spending his Saturday night with his mom or at the movies with Bucky or out painting.

 

“Well I’m gonna bounce. You sure you can hold up for the night?” 

 

“Yes Buck I’ll be fine now go cram for your final” Steve smiled shooing him off.

 

“Thanks man I love you” 

 

“Mmhm” Steve smiled as Bucky left. 

 

The diner stayed quite, the only thing occupying Steve was the horrid gossip channel replying the same video of a singer throwing coconuts from her balcony on the paparazzi and the cats in the alley on the security camera. 

 

He spent a while cleaning the kitchen and was about to take a well deserved break but stopped midway when he heard sudden screaming. “What the-“ he looked over at the security cam and it was no longer cats. A group of guys and girls surrounded a man who was laying on the floor all their faces blurry from the small tv screen. 

 

Without second thought he opened the back door through the kitchen and into the alley the people were in. “What the hell is going on here?” Steve shouted hoping that he would be able to take on five people at once if he needed to. 

 

The three men and two women ran, as soon as they caught sight of Steve. “I got his wallet! Go!” One of the girls yelled whilst another one recorded everything. 

 

The man on the floor coughed, blood spluttered out of his mouth. Steve turned to look him over. “Are you al-“ he stopped his sentence midway realizing just who the man on the floor was. The man on the floor was Anthony Stark, he was a lot smaller in person especially when he wasn’t surrounded by multiple people boosting his ego. 

 

Steve had an inner battle with himself deciding that the man could easily call someone to come get him. “You’re not worth it” Steve found himself snapping at the young man and walked back into the dinner


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Sexual assualt

Tony 

 

Tony walked into a small diner his head pounding from his wild night before. He sat himself in a booth and pulled his baseball cap lower hoping no one would recognize him and blame him for one of the many wars taking place. Despite effort to avoid anything remotely related to well, himself, Tony saw a video of him taking continuous shot last night and it looked like someone he considered a friend recorded it. He acted as if he didn’t notice the whispers about him and his horrid last name, but they were hard to avoid as multiple videos of him being stupid continued. 

 

“Hi, what can I get you?” The blond server gave him a look questioning his sunglasses.

 

“Can I get a black coffee please?” Tony asked a small smile on his lips as he placed a hand on his forehead in a sad attempt to stop the aching. 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“You can’t turn off the sun can you?” Tony made a sad attempt at a joke.

 

The server closed the blinds and smiled, Tony liked his smile, it was genuine, those were hard to find. “That’s the best I could do.”

 

“Thank you” he smiled looking up at the waiter, his head pounding in the process. 

 

 

Tony waited five minutes until toast and coffee were served infront of him, “I didn’t order this” Tony looked up confused. 

 

“It’ll help with the hangover” The waiter responded, winking. Tony became a dark shade of red, he wasn’t used to people being nice to him and there was no doubt that the waiter was attractive. 

 

“Thank you” he managed to say hiding himself deeper into his baseball cap. His eyes wandered back to the tv, it was another videoof him. He hated it, constantly being under the public eye having people you thought were friends post content of you on the internet for five seconds of fame and a pretty buck. He hated it. 

 

“Hey check that out” the cashier nudged Tony’s waiter. He couldn’t help but eavesdrop. “Look at how much they pay for a video of that Stark kid doing something stupid. Man I’d be able to actually quite one of my jobs”

 

“Damn, why would they pay so much to get a video of the loser anyway” Tony’s heart sank, he could hear everyone in the dinner inputting their opinions on him once again, apparently everyone has been eavesdropping on the two waiter’s conversation. Tony found himself feeling increasingly hot, he felt like he was under a microscope and one wrong move would result in public humiliation, again. 

 

“It’s because if they ruin him, they’ll ruin his father overall ruining Stark industries” He blurted out the words without his braining alerting his mouth to shut up. He had to get out of here, the heat began rising up his neck and spreading through his body. 

 

He stood up pulling out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to his waiter “I’ll take that coffee to go please” he whispered grabbing the to-go cup the other waiter handed him. 

 

“But your change” The waiter followed 

 

“Keep it” Tony rushed off not being able to look the man in the eye. He was too ashamed. His body only got hotter as he flustered to get his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Rhodey’s number quickly knowing he was the only person who could make him feel good right now.

 

“Hey Tones” Rhodey’s voiced calmed him down almost instantly, the heat melting away. 

 

“Hey honey” Tony smiled walking aimlessly. “How many finals do you have left?” Tony asking getting straight to the point. 

 

“I have one more tomorrow then I’m off to join you in New York.” Rhodey responded knowing Tony was trying to wait for him patiently. “Are you sure your old man’s ok with us using the penthouse?” Rhodey was nervous about spending part of the summer in New York and he wasn’t sure Tony’s dad even knew they were using the place. And from the stories Tony had accidentally spilled while being drunk, Howard Stark didn’t sound like a very nice person. 

 

“Well it’s not like anyone else is gonna use it” Tony sighed sipping his coffee. He knew his dad would be angry for whatever reason but he didn’t care really. If he got to spend time away from his ‘family’ and relax with Rhodey for even a day, he would take it. “Now hurry up and fail your exams already! I’m getting lonely” Tony smirked. 

 

“Sorry not everyone is a natural born genius” Rhodey sassed 

 

“Mmhmm, good luck Rhodes” Tony smiled opening the door to the penthouse. 

 

“Bye Tony, stay safe. I’ll call you as soon as I’m on the way” Tony smiled again and hung up the phone. He kicked his shoes off, set his half dranken from cup of coffee on the counter, and threw himself on the bed. He thought to himself about the people in the diner, about what the said. He tried not to let it get to him, but truthfully he couldn’t stop thinking about for the rest of the day. 

 

Tony walked into the bar later that night, with his head high, he told himself no more than one drink tonight. He really didn’t need the paparazzi to get their hands on more embarrassing videos, he also didn’t want to listen to his dad lecture him for an hour about him spoiling the Stark name. Because honestly in Tony’s view point the Stark name has been ruined long ago. 

 

Whispers filled the bar as Tony walked in a few people even taking pictures, many thought they would be getting the ‘it video’ that would be everywhere tomorrow morning. Tony sat himself down, ignoring the many glances. “What can I get you?” Before Tony could answer a girl sat herself besides him and responded. 

 

“Two vodkas on the rocks please” She turned and smiled at Tony. “Thanks for the drink” To be honest Tony was used to girls throwing themselves at him. Not to sound conceited, but girls came with the whole ‘billionaire’ title. 

 

“You’re welcome?” He asked confused turning to the bar tender pouring their drinks. 

 

“I’m Brittany” she got Tony's attention causing his body to shift towards her. “I noticed you walk in and immediately thought this man has to buy me a drink” she smiled at the bartender as he placed one drink in front of her and one in front of Tony.

 

“Well I did tell myself only one drink tonight, I’m not really a vodka guy though” he smiled charmingly at Britney. 

 

“Well you are tonight” she smirked. “Cheers” they clinked glasses as she watched Tony drink with intent eyes. Tony drank quickly wanting to numb the feeling of everyone’s eyes on him, although that didn’t happen. “You never told me your name by the way.” 

 

“Tony, Tony Stark” Tony responded quickly his drink burned down his throat. He felt funny afterwards but brushed it off. 

 

“The Tony Stark?” She asked excitedly. 

 

He nodded quickly, igniting a head ache, the funny feeling not leaving his body. “Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom” Tony got up quickly almost tripping. Britney watched him carefully as he stumbled to the bathroom. “What the ‘ell” Tony slurred his words washing his face with cold water. His vision suddenly becoming blurry. 

 

“Are you alright?” A random man asked placing his hand on Tony, his face was blurry but Tony could barely make out a smirk on his lips. “Come one lets get you some fresh air” the guy started pulling Tony’s weak body. 

 

Tony wanted to scream and push his the stranger away but he couldn’t, he could only let out a slurred “stop” but no one besides the man could hear. The girl, Britney, watched and joined him, she didn’t ask about Tony only conversed with the man dragging him. He only could hear bit and pieces as if he was sticking his head in jello. 

 

Suddenly another women stood up and joined them, along with the bar tender all of them meeting a man outside. Tony’s heart beat was increasing as he began to realize what was happening. He felt paralyzed, he couldn’t move, his head ached, his blood felt cold he wanted to scream but nothing could come out. He tried to fight back to push them away but it was pointless. 

 

He suddenly found himself in an alley, the cats once eating the scraps running away. His brain was using all it's power to move but he just couldn’t! Oh how he wished Rhodey was here, Rhodey always knew what to do. A million thoughts ran through Tony’s mind. Were they going to rob him? Or were they going to kill him? Is this how he was going to die, alone in a dark alley? 

 

His brain was going insane, his vision still blurry as he looked up dread filling his body for the thousandth time in the last 20 minutes. They were taking off his pants, hands of people he did not know began touching him. It felt as if a million hands roamed his body not daring to ask for permission. He felt like vomiting, but he couldn’t. Hands touched him and touched him and he never felt more used in his life. 

 

He tried to yell but only a sad whimper escaped his lips. The people stopped touching him after what felt like years and spoke to one another all looking at something Tony couldn’t make out. His eyes stung, tears were escaping. He wanted to scream, to beg for them to leave him alone put he couldn’t. 

 

They began touching him again, but this time they pulled his pants and boxers up. Were they done? Was this all they wanted? Tony was praying so but then again Tony’s life was never easy. Before Tony’s drugged brain had time to react he was pulled up off the floor by two men and was suddenly receiving punch after punch. One to the face, one to the stomach and the again. After what felt like years he was dropped to the floor only to be kicked in the ribs multiple times. The pain in his body seared as he felt bloody dripping down his mouth. 

 

The group of people suddenly touching him again taking what he assumes to be his wallet and other valuables. When something ran across the alley one of the girls screamed, at least that’s what Tony assumed, everything sounded muffled and his head only pounded more. 

 

Tony was waiting now, waiting for them to finish him off, to kill him and hide all evidence but that time didn’t come. They started running away as a blurry figure entered through a door in the ally. Tony was saved. 

 

They blurry figure looked at Tony but he couldn’t make out his features, was he saying something? Tony felt his body cough up blood and before he knew it his masked hero was gone. Tony’s head continued to pound, his body continue to ache, but he couldn’t do anything as darkness took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i tried to keep the details short and simple I didn't want to get into it too much. If you couldn't tell Tony was drugged. I had to search up date rape drugs and its very scary so please stay safe. Many drugs cause distorted sight and hearing thus explaining why Tony doesn't hear Steve or recognize him from earlier. I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of Sexual harassment.

It took Steve about 10 minutes of halfass cleaning the fryer before the guilt finally got to him. He still believed that Anthony Stark needed a wake up call but maybe just not like this. He would just check up to see if he was still there and if he was he would call the police and it would be the end of this whole situation. And if he wasn't there it would be alot easier for Steve to go on with his life. Steve sighed exiting the kitchen as the lights breeze of Brooklyn air hit him, along with the realization that he really didn't know what to do as his eye came upon Anthony Stark’s Body. His body completely still as only his chest rose and fell slowly. “Son of a bitch” his hands acted before his brain could as he called Natasha, she was the only one who would know what to do in this type of situation. Sam would only laugh at the irony of everything, Bucky would be freaking out about his finals, and well Clint would suggest leaving him there and Steve didn't think that was too bad of an idea himself.

“Steve its 3 in the morning what could you possibly need?” Natasha answered the second the first ring went off.

Steve nervously ran his hand over his face noticing just how bad the damages were to the unconscious young man, “Im sorry Nat did I wake you up? it's not that important it can wait- well it cant wait- but I-I”

“Steve breathe I'm only kidding” Steve could hear her smirk, Natasha only jokes once in a blue moon and now just had to be one of the times “Is everything alright?” worry evident in her voice.

“How far are you from the diner” Steve asked knowing the whole situation would be easier to explain in person. 

“Be there in 5” She hung up quickly. Steve got closer to the unconscious genius shrugging his jacket off to support Stark’s head. Steve bit back a bitter laugh, what kind of luck does he have that he got stuck with a beat up, spoiled brat. His eyes ran over Stark one more time, water dripping from the gutter behind him, multiple animals roaming behind him,this would be the last place anyone would see Anthony Stark. “Whats up?”

“Holy fucking shit Natasha you scared the hell out of me” Steve grabbed his chest his heart pounding. She had gotten her in two minutes rather than five. 

“What the hell happened to him?” Her brows furrowed as she approached Anthony bending down to get a better look at the situation. “Wait a minute, Is this-”

“Yep”

“And you beat him up what the hell Steve? I mean i don't like the Starks as much as the next guy bu-”

“Wait a minute Nat I didn't do this” He pointed out to Anthony with his arms. Sure Steve hated the Starks, who didn't? But he would never purposely cause harm to anyone, that was just bullying and although Starks were bullies it wasn’t in Steve hand to cause them harm. “I was working and I heard a scream came out here and saw 3 guys and 2 girls on him” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Well was he fighting back?” she asked not looking up as her hand went over his injuries gingerly.

“I dont think so” 

“That probably because he was roofied” Natasha looked up after examining Anthony.

“What?” Steve’s heart suddenly dropped, he had left a drugged teen alone in an alley without second thought. What has gotten into him? Sure he was a Stark but still. “How do you know?” He asked bending down next to Natasha.

“Well I took a class on date rape drugs and all that and well the way his body is reacting points to him being drugged” Her face remained completely neautral.To be honest in Steve's eyes she was the Hermoine of their friends, always on top of her work, and always correct. 

“Well should we call the cops?”

“Are you crazy the paparazzi will have a field day, you’d only cause more harm than good”

“Then what do I do?” Steve was a nervous wreck, he wanted nothing to do with this but here he was stuck in the middle of it. He just wanted some extra money by working over time and instead he’s stuck with a drugged billionaire and Natasha at 3 am.

“Take him back to your plac ” She put a finger up before he could interrupt her “ He may or may not remember the night before therefore he might think you’re a crazy serial killer, so watch out for that and explain the whole situation” Steve looked at her getting ready to completely reject her idea “Listen Steve I would take him back to my place but I have things to attend to.” She gave a sly smirk. “ Keep a bucket next to him he might be nauseous. Your moms a nurse you should know how to tend to his injuries. I’ll call Clint and he can hold off the diner for the night” Steve once again couldn’t understand why they couldn't just call an ambulance and be done with everything “Steve this is Howards Stark’s son do you really think you can just call an ambulance and things would all be over? You like helping people anyways this should be a piece of cake for you.”

“I like helping nice people not pricks”

Natasha put her hands up in defence “Hey Rogers you never know” 

“Alright I’ll help him for the night” He sighed defeated “Thanks Nat” She hummed in response calling Clint.

“Yes Clint. I know what time it is. No I don’t care. Yes just hurry” She hung up turning to Steve “Just try to wake him up don’t be so uptight” She punched his arm noticing how tense he is. “I’ll be in the diner, don’t worry once he wakes up he’s no longer your problem” Steve forced a small smile and nodded.

He carried the unconscious body easily “You’re right Nat I’ll just do this and ‘m done with it.” he was about to say something else but she stopped him.

“I’ll take care of the security footage, just go” Steve nodded again carrying the genius in an attempt to make it look like he wasn't dragging a dead body to his apartment. Steve lived near the diner, he walked as quick as he could, hisbreathe shortened from carrying his body and slightly jogging. He knew Bucky was at some 24 hour coffee shop with wifi so he didn't have to worry about him asking a hundred and one questions. He searched in his pocket for his keys holding Stark with arm and breathing heavily. 

He set the small Stark on his couch, sighing and retrieving a first aid kit. “Damn you Stark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this it was kind of a filled just to get things running along. Comment what you think is gonna happen next or don’t idc lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Hands were touching him everywhere, he didn’t like it. They were cold and rough, they held no affection or emotion. His body was being held down, used. He wanted to scream, to call Rhodey, Jarvis, his mom, or even Howard, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. He screamed as loud as he could but only a muffled whimper escaped. 

Suddenly Tony jerked awake a warm hand on his shoulder, this wasn’t like the others. He still flinched away the movement causing his brain to do a 360 and before he knew it a bucket was placed Infront of him and he was vomiting yesterday’s toast. 

He turned to look at the person who’s hand belonged to and saw a rather familiar face he couldn’t place his finger on. He didn’t remember doing him, no that he would mine that man Infront of him was well very very very fine. Did he get blacked out drunk again? Why couldn’t he rembember? Why did his body hurt all over? Where is he? More importantly why does he sound like Dora talking to an audience of people? His head felt a large pound of pain. 

“Are you alright? You uh you were screaming pretty loud in your sleep” Tony knew he knew this guy but from where? Then suddenly it all came back; the bar, the alley, his injuries. It suddenly felt harder for him to breathe, all the words he tried to say were dying on then tip of his tongue. He suddenly felt so dirty, so used, vomit escaped his lips again but he didn’t dare let the tears escape. The waiter from the day before watched him in disgust, Tony ignored it and continued. 

“I’ll go get you some aspirin and water if it’ll help you leave quicker” Tony didn’t nod for his mind was far away, the memories of the night before playing over and over. At quite frankly he felt unwelcomed and speeding up the process as quickly as possible would help. Tony assumed that the waiter from the day before has finally recognized him and like everybody else in the world hates him. 

Steve fixed together some aspirin, water, and plain toast in hopes that he would keep it down. The faster this guy felt better the faster Steve could get rid of him. Steve turned to the TV , the news suddenly catching his attention. “Anthony Stark’s Alleged Sex Tape has been leaked”. He furrowed his brows together as the gossip channel promised to show a clip later in the day. The idea that the news would use something so private to dehumanize someone was rather disgusting but then again maybe it was also just the wakeup call Stark needed. 

“Poor bastard” Steve mumbled as he turned off the tv. He got into the room in time to catch Anthony trying to get up. 

“Listen I really appreciate the hospitality but I have to go” Steve caught him just in time as he almost crashed to the ground. “…or not” he mumbled grabbing the water from Steve and rinsing his mouth out into the bucket. He put on his public facade, he couldn’t risk someone knowing what happened to him. “Do you have a phone I could borrow and a first and last name?” It hurt to smile but he did it anyway.

“Yeah here. Steve, Steve Rogers” Tony nodded taking the phone just as a news notification showed up ‘Tony Stark’s Sex Tape Leaked’ the air has left Tony’s lungs. His skin grew itchy, cold, and hot all at the same time. He choked back tears as Steve took the phone from his shaking hands. He looked over the screen and almost felt bad for the bastard. Sure he didn’t like him but something that private shouldn’t be shared with the world without his consent. “Are you alright?” Steve found himself in a very awkward situation, he was hoping that Stark would get up and leave and he wouldn’t be late for work but apparently nothing ever goes as planned in Steve’s life. 

“Yeah I just” he sniffled “I needa make a phone call” Steve nodded and gave his the phone, closing the door on the way to give the billionaire at least some privacy. 

Tony dialed the only number he cared to memorize, Rhodey’s. Tears streamed down his face at a rapid pace as he tried to swallow an upcoming panic and loss of breathe. First ring, second rings, thirds ring, “Hello” Rhodey sounded confused, worried too. 

“R-Rhodey” Tony managed to utter. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, he could feel the hands on him and could feel all the pain. What he couldn’t feel was air. He felt hot, suffocated. 

“Tony thank god you had me worried sick, listen to me I need you to relax. I saw what’s happening been trying to call you all day. I’m on my way, your dad will take care of the legal issues” the second Rhode heard Tony’s voice something was very wrong. He just didn’t know how to ask. 

“Rhodey” he whispered. He didn’t want to tell him, Rhodey would hate him. He would never look at him the same, no one would. 

“Tony everything’s gonna he alright. Why haven’t you answered your phone? Also I’m so sorry but my flights been delayed but remember Thor and Bruce yeah?“

“Mhmm” Tony mumbled as it was the only way to hold back a sob Rhodey wouldn’t understand. 

“They’re on the way honey so just give them the address which brings me back to where’s your phone” 

“They took it” Tony’s voice broke, tears sleeping.

Rhodey’s demeanor switched completely. “Who Tony?” He was pissed. 

“It was nothing Rhodey I just got mugged” Tony’s voice felt thick, pained. Silent streams slipped through his eyes. Flashbacks of last night replaying over and over, he was on the verge of having a panic attack. 

“No Tony it’s not nothing. Where are you?”

“Some dudes apartment I’m pretty sure he hates me” 

“Tony does the video relate to what happened last night?” 

Silence. 

“Tony answer me. Did someone hurt you?” 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore a sob escaped his lips, everything escaping at once. Stark men don’t cry he tried repeating to himself but for some reason it only made the situation worse. 

“Tony were they the ones in the video? Oh god Tones” Rhodey could feel his heart being ripped from his chest. Rhodes was going to hurt some people so help him God.

Tony finally composed himself “Y-yeah Rhodes but-but it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh Tony don’t you dare move. I’ll be there as soon as possible, Thor and Banner are already there send me an address now” 

“No can do buddy ” Tony was back on his facade it was like switching languages for him; quick, easy, and a second nature. “Honestly Rhodey I’m fine, overdramatic but fine. I’ll survive good bye love” 

“Tony don’t you da-“ Tony hung up sniffling. He tried to stand up and fell to the floor in a clutter. Steve rushed in from the sudden noise. He looked at Tony on the floor annoyingly, he noticed the rims of his eyes were red along with the tip of his nose.

“Couldnt wait five seconds?” Steve asked with a bit too much sass as he made a move to help Tony up. 

“I don’t need your help” Tony snapped back rudely, Steve looked offended but not surprised. Of course Stark would be an asshole no matter the situation. “Sorry I didn’t mean for it to sound like that, I’m just- I just I have to go” an apology now that was unexpected. 

“You can hardly walk on your own you won’t get far” Steve barely argued a smirk playing on his lips in excitement. Something gnawed at him in the back of his heart but ignored it. 

“Yeah well I don’t always get what I want so oh well ” Tony got up ignoring the pain shooting through his body. 

“I find that hard to believe” Steve muttered under his breathe. 

“Yeah you would think” Tony turned around as he practically limped out the apartment as quick as his bruised body could take him. “Thanks for everything and all that”

Steve rolled his eyes and closed the door. That was easier than expected. Steve walked back into his room as his phone rang, an unknown number. “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for posting so late Infinity War ruined me so I need time to prepare before anything happened. Also I know there’s barely and SteveTony but I’ll work on it don’t worry. Also I didn’t proof read sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony? This isn’t Tony.” Must be a wrong number, Steve thought to himself. “I swear if you hurt a single hair on his head so help me god you will never see the light of day” he stopped himself from hanging up as this man actually sounded worried.

“Wow wow there pal who the hell is Tony?” 

“Anthony Stark, he called me from this phone?” Steve’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. He didn’t understand the relationship between the two or why he was so worried. Sure he got mugged, that happens all the time in New York, well maybe not to that extent but it’s still a common thing. 

“Sorry but he just left” 

“Well your ass better go back and get him” the stranger sassed. 

“Excuse me?” Steve was getting ready to hang up. He wanted nothing to do with this. Anthony Stark finally got his damn wake up call and for some reason Steve had to be thrown into the mix. “To be quite honest I really don’t care what happens to Anthony Stark, I didn’t sign up for billionaire babysitting.”

“Alright listen up asshat Tony’s not in a good place right now and I don’t want him being alone. You’re clearly not as douchey as you want people to believe. Can you just let him stay at your place till someone can come get him? Please?” something inside Steve snapped. He put himself in the strangers situation and imagined if Bucky was in Stark’s shoes. It was then that he realized that maybe he was being an ass. 

“Alright fine” 

“Thank you, also” Steve hummed in response “don’t bring up what happened to him yesterday. Promise?”

“Promise” Steve never broke a promise, he hung up the phone and texted his address to the random number. This was like a really bad soap opera and Steve wasn’t even the main character. This was so unlike him, sure he loved helping people, but letting strangers in his home he never really did. No matter how famous, this wasn’t like him at all. 

* • •

Tony didn’t get far, to be honest he’s surprised he made it out of the building at all. He sat at the curb of the building and just sobbed, he couldn’t hold in anymore. Everything through the year just piled up and yesterday was the final straw. Maybe his father was right maybe he really was useless, he’s such a wimp can’t even stop himself from crying. Oh god Howard, he’s going to kill Tony. How had that escaped his mind? The Stark name will be spoiled in Howard’s eyes and even if he knew what really happened he wouldn’t care. He with out a doubt already saw the video, the idea of his father seeing his alleged sex tape sent a shiver down his spine. He was probably hunting Tony down this very second. 

God Tony felt gross. He laughed bitterly as blood poured from his lips. He really thought that this summer he could get away from everything, he had never been more wrong. 

Tony started to get up off the curb despite every joint in his body protesting. “Wait! Wait! Anthony!” He cringed, he hated that name. I’m reminded him of bad times. He turned to see the waiter from the night before, the man who saved his life, and who was also a complete ass. What a package deal. Well it’s not like Tony didn’t deserve it, he did, just sometimes he wished people wouldn’t be so quick to judge him. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist I was just leaving” he viciously wipes the tears from his eyes. “Also don’t call me Anthony, the names Tony” he spit with false confidence. 

“Your-Your friend? Brother? Called and told you to stay here. He said Thor and Bruce were on their way?” Steve was panting from how fast he was running. He also stated everything in a question because he really didn’t know what he was getting himself into. 

“Damn you Rhodey” he mumbled to himself, Tony looked up and shook his head. “Listened pal I really appreciate the hospitality and all but I’m just peachy on my own and I think I’ll survive, thanks” 

Steve rolled his eyes “I kept a promise to your friend and I never break my promises” Steve put on his ‘Captain I’m in charge’ voice. “besides look at you, you’re an absolute mess it won’t hurt to let someone help you” he had a lazy smile on his lips, it made Tony smile too. 

Steve watched his face intently. His eyes were red, he had been crying. His lips cut open again and blood spilt from their perfect shape. A black eye adorned his brown eyes, some how making them stand out even more. “Just come on” Steve let his hand out and for some reason Tony took it, and he liked the way Steve’s hand fit in his. 

“Thank you” 

* 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Rhodes please tell me that Sir is with you.” 

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes” 

“He isn’t but I got everything taken care of. Don’t worry about it” 

“It is no that that I worry about, Howard is in a rage” it was then that Rhodey realized Jarvis was whispering. “I ask you Mr. Rhodes please keep an eye on Sir. I will take care of the rest.”

Rhodey nodded before realizing what he was doing “You have my word”, his theories about Howard had been confirmed. The man really was an asshole. 

“Thank you”

* *

“Thor you have the phone and wallet right?”

“Banner I do not keep a phone you know this” 

“Yeah Thor I know I’m talking about my phone. I gave it to you in the taxi?” Thor gave Bruce a look that could only be read as ‘oops’. “Aw come on man how are we going to get it now?” They both stared at the locked apartment. Getting to Tony really never is easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and kind of just a continuation of last chapter because I feel like it needed a little more. Also because I have so many emotions I keep writing lol. Comments are always appreciated and really inspire me!! So drop some predictions please!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW
> 
> Mentions of Rape

They walked back into the apartment slowly, the uncomfortable tone of unfamiliarity filled the air. Gosh Tony felt gross, the night before playing back whenever he closed his eyes. He wanted to scrub every inch of his body a hundred times, his hand itched to get out of his own skin. He’d never wish this upon his worst enemy, to feel unwelcomed in your own body was probably one of the worst things ever. 

“Hey do you want a clean pair of clothes to change into?” Steve scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as Tony followed him into his bedroom. This whole experience felt was just a festival of weird. 

“I’d love that” Tony smiled ignoring the pain shooting through his ribs. Steve dug in his closet for clothes that would fit the billionaire, or atleast not engulf him. Despite his large media personal Tony Stark was rather small, Steve found that quite entertaining. 

“Thank you” Tony grabbed the clothes Steve handed to him. 

“The bathrooms right over there” Steve pointed out, Tony nodded and followed the route to the restroom. He locked the door and turned to the mirror cringing. 

“Son of bitch” Goodness he looked terrible, not that he didn’t  
usually look like absolute trash but this was a whole new level. He had a black eye, a busted lip, and multiple cuts and bruises covering his face and those were only his injuries. His eyes were red from the crying and his hair stuck out in every direction. 

He lifted his bloody shirt carefully to reveal an even worse torso, he was completely covered in dried blood and bruises. He would have to ask Steve for some bandages to cover that up. He sighed slipping the huge shirt on, sure Tony’s small he hates to admit it but boy was this Steve guy built. His shirts practically engulfed him. He looked in the mirror rolling his eyes, he looked like a child. 

Tony’s hands twitched as he looked at his pants, his heart began racing. He pulled his pants down quickly to attempt making it better, it only made it worse oh so so much worse. Suddenly Tony felt like he was defenseless, immobile, he felt like he was back in the ally. Breathing suddenly became difficult, this I how I’m going to die, I’m going to die I can’t breathe; played over and over in his head. They won’t stop touching him, roaming his body, he doesn’t want it. He gasped and gasped tears running down his face. Breathe breathe breathe. A sound, a distraction, a knock caught his attention but it was the voice that brought him back to reality. “Hey are you alright?” he suddenly realized where he was and caught his breathe, breathing heavily. 

“Y-yeah yeah I’m great” he closed his eyes took in a deep breathe and ran his hands through his hair. Tony hadn’t had an anxiety attack in awhile and he usually had someone there. He felt exhausted and hollow. He just wanted to nap for a very very long time. Instead he washed his face to hide all evidence of what occurred and tapped his fingers against his chest to attempt to even out his breathing. Tony threw on his signature smirk and left after tossing his horrid clothes in the trash. 

“Thanks I really needed that” 

“It’s no problem” Steve smiled gently. 

“Hey do you have anything I can patch up myself with?” Steve looked at him feeling dumb for not offering that earlier, he nodded quickly. He rushed to grab the first aid kit from the kitchen counter. “Thanks” Steve was stupidly surprised by how often Tony thanked him, he thought billionares took everything with out thanks. Steve was going to leave to give Tony some privacy before he noticed him struggling. 

“Do you need some help with that?” Steve’s cheeks blushed lightly pointing at Tony’s body. Tony hates accepting help but at this point he had no choice. 

“Yes please” he responded quietly, embarrassed. Steve smiled grabbing the rubbing alcohol as Tony slipped his shirt off. 

“This might sting a little”

“Nothing I can’t handle at this point” Steve laughed. He began cleaning Tony’s abdomen and pretended like his face wasn’t burning bright red. Tony acted like he didn’t notice the man infront of him going from white to red in five seconds, he did smile though. 

 

“So uh being a millionaire how is that?” Steve tried to fill the silence but geez could he sound anymore dumb? “I mean not that that’s a talent but like I guess I’m trying to say that-“ 

Tony chuckled interrupting Steve. “No I get what your saying” he laughed again as Steve’s cheeks burned even brighter, if that was even possible at this point. “I mean it has it’s moments I guess”, Steve rolled his eyes, how privileged was this guy? 

“Don’t get me wrong I don’t wanna sound bratty. It’s fun most of the time..” Steve listened genuinely interested “like you get free things even though you could obviously afford it, you get all the things you’d like, well materialistic things,” Tony mumbled the last part, Steve still heard. “and the parties are pretty nice.” Tony grew distracted by Steve’s hands gently wiping away the blood from his shirtless body. The hands were gentle surprisingly not sending him back to the day before. 

“That’s all?” Steve asked confused 

“Pretty much yeah”

“So youre telling me you get whatever you want handed to you on a gold plate and that’s all you can say?” Tony look at Steve his heart racing, he didn’t like making people mad but apparently that’s all that he was good at. Gosh even if he wasn’t trying to be a pompous ass, he still was one. 

“I mean it has its perks but it’s not like it’s that great. Ya know how everything has it’s pros and cons I guess but maybe I’m just being spoiled I guess. Like I would personally say the cons outweigh the pros but I mean it’s my personal view. Sure there’s the other side who haven’t had a bad day in their life and well obviously well maybe not obviously I’m not one of them. But I guess I have it pretty good I really shouldn’t be complaining. I get to invent things I like because I can buy the stuff and that’s always nice, science is nice it keeps me busy. Like the new project I’m working on helps make everyday tasks simpler but it’s kind of dumb at the same ti-“ Steve began chucking fondly at Tony. His pupils were huge as he happily ranted away about science, Steve wasn’t expecting this much personality from him. “Hey thats not very nice” this time Tony was blushing. 

“Sorry I just didn’t think you had a personality” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asked quite offended. 

“Well I mean the tabloids portray all of you as emotionless voids I guess” Steve responds gently rubbing ointment on the cuts. 

“The tabloids can kiss my ass. Ninety five percent of everything in there is a lie.” 

“Well I apologize I take it back,but is being rich really how you explained it?” 

“I mean not for everyone obviously. I guess my main focus growing up was succeeding and I didn’t really have a childhood most people would expect a rich kid to have. It’s funny I’ve never even left the country” He chuckles bitterly. 

“What? No way!” Steve stopped for a second to look at him. “I thought the Starks were always taking extravagant vacations.

“Well my mom and Howar- dad my dad I mean, they always travel. But me not so much” Steve pretendes like he didn’t noticed Tony calling his Father by his first name. Why would he call his father Howard? 

“Well if it makes you feel any better I’ve never left the country either”

“Geez thanks a ton” Tony smiled as Steve began wrapping his body in gauze. 

Steve smiled “Well where’s your dream vacation location?” 

“Italy”

“Wow you didn’t even give that a second thought” Steve chuckled as he finished up helping Tony. 

“Well yeah it’s where my moms from so I’d like to say I know quite a bit about Italy and I’d love to learn more. Also pizza is the greatest creation ever and something tells me it tastes even better in there” they both smiled. 

“I’d like to think it taste better there, do you speak Italian?” Tony blushed at this. 

“Well it was my first language so yes sir” Tony liked this conversation, it kept him distracted. Howard always told him distractions were the cancer of success but Tony really needed a distraction right now. 

“No way”

“Yup yup. That’s a secret very few know so take care of it please” They both smiled softly at each other. “Where’s your dream vacation? You seem like the England type”

“Close but not wrong, Ireland’s my dream place actually. It’s where my grandparents are from and I’ve always wanted to take my mom back there” 

“Wow that’s even sappier than my story. ” Tony smirked. Then it only got deeper from there. The duo spent what felt like ages talking to each other and Steve hated to admit it maybe he really was wrong about Tony. Maybe Steve was an ass after all. 

•

Natasha opened her laptop quickly sticking the usb inside. Her hand hovered over the mouse and she clicked the file of yesterday’s video. Sure she had told Steve she’d delete it but she never promised. Besides she has to know what actually happened, she wouldn’t be staying true to her criminology major if she didn’t investigate even more. 

She began watching the video from the beginning, the genius was being dragged by a group of two men and two women. Natasha furrowed her brows as the group dragged Anthony Stark to the dark alley, what they did next left Natasha speechless. What they did to him was the most disgusting thing she witnessed, his alleged sex tape was actually him being raped. 

She felt sick to her stomach and almost stopped watching. Instead she continued watching as they began beating him, she watched up until Steve came. “My hero” she mumbled, but she took it back quickly. Natasha watched as Steve left a helpless Stark unconscious on the floor. Natasha replayed the scene over and over again, zooming in until she could read Steve’s lips. “You’re not worth it.” Natasha repeated Steve’s exact words. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I took forever to upload but I made it extra long :) hope you enjoy and as always comments are always appreciated.


End file.
